


Just Try

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dyslexia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Struggling with his dyslexia during a test, Arthur starts to crack under the pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Try

**Author's Note:**

> For the tropes bingo prompt of disabled character.  
> Thanks Rowanbrandybuck for the quick beta.

Expression falling he stared at the ceiling, as if it would somehow provide him with the solution.  Of course it did not and he was left as his anxiety built up even more.

He looked down at the questions again, in a desperate hope that the letters would suddenly make sense. Nothing changed of course, the words were still incomprehensible. They might as well be hieroglyphics for all the sense they made to Arthur. Pursing his lips he tightened his hold on his pencil, pushing the eraser at the end of it against his cheek.

It was his father's reaction he feared most. The exam itself meant nothing by him, purely there to test how well the school as a whole was teaching the country's youth.

None of that mattered to his father. If Arthur failed- then he didn't know how he would handle Uther's disappointment. Pendragons never failed, they were always in control, and always the best.

He shifted in his seat slightly, pushing his feet further underneath his chair in a futile effort to get comfortable. He could feel his panic starting to mount. If he was unable to pass a simple test now how could he ever hope to get anywhere? Taking a deep breath he let his eyes close for a moment. Opening them again he took a few seconds to let his mind drift away.

Abandoning the question he turns his attention instead to the three possible answers. Perhaps he could guess the answer by comparison to the question? Unfortunately for Arthur it seemed all of the answers were very similar to each other.

He bit his lower lip, frustration written plainly over his features. He allowed his eyes to slide slowly to the side, falling on the bent head of the student sat next to him. Flicking his eyes to the front he sought out the location of the teacher, finding her turned away. He bowed his head forwards over his desk, trying to remain inconspicuous.

He chewed more at his lip, knowing that if he didn’t stop then he would likely make it bleed.

He glanced back at the white paper to his side, the urge to lean over and get a good look was strong, but somehow he squashed it. Better to fail than to succeed by dishonest means.

Resigned, he let his eyes fall. He might as well make a guess, that way he at least had a chance of being correct. He tapped his pencil against the table, stopping hurriedly once he realised how noisy the action was. He spared a look upwards to see if anyone had noticed his disruptive actions. Seeing no reaction, he blow out a long breath, and took back ahold of his test paper.

The tip of the pencil hovered uncertainly over the paper before he steeled himself and ticked the second box.

He stared at the mark he had just left for a few seconds until his vision started to blur, not wanting to just guess, but knowing there was nothing else he could do.

Eventually he flipped the page over, putting that question from his mind, hoping he would be able to figure out the next one.


End file.
